SITCH
by Haru-n-Keiko
Summary: Sakura is part of W.I.T.C.H from disney so thats what it is.I know this isn't the best summary.SasuXSaku CONTINUED: 0
1. my life

My name is Sakura Haruno

My name is Sakura Haruno. I have been part of SITCH (Sakura, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin). It's a hard job having to be in 3 realms especially if you have to fight in all 3 of them. Most of the time in Konoha I fail the missions because I have to go to Meridian or to school on Earth.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura! WAKE UP"

I was in school right now; apparently I fell asleep while the teacher was giving one of her boring lectures. I wish I was in Konoha right now where I don't have to listen to teachers yelling at me. So instead of listening to her I thought of Sasuke, the guy I liked since I was a little girl.

"What?" I asked lifting my head with my pink long hair falling on my face

"Is that an answer? Detention today" Said Ms. Pettor

Just what I needed

--

"Hey where's Sakura? We have an important mission today" Asked Sasuke

"Why you miss your future wife already?" asked Naruto

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Sasuke

"If Sakura keeps bailing on us she's not going to be a ninja any more" said Kakashi

Sasuke felt sad, he did like Sakura but he didn't want anyone to know because he thought that Itachi was going to take her away from her just like he did from his whole clan

"Oh well" said Sasuke

**tHIS IS ALL I WROTE BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU LIKED IT**

**i WILL BE UPDATING SOON**


	2. my weeks

--

--

"Sakura Nerissa is launching another attack" said Taranee in my mind; Taranee has the power of telepathy

Sakura just walks out the door but Ms. Pettor follows her

"Sakura you can't just leave" she said

"I'm sorry Ms. Pettor I have to leave" I said running off

She got out of school and went into an alley

"Guardian unite" I said

I transformed into a guardian, I now had wings and had a pink and green outfit and flew over the buildings. She made her way to her friends through a portal. The place where she was had been burned down, it had been destroyed by Nerissa.

"What happened here?" I asked

"Well Nerissa's monsters were attacking this village, it looks like if they were looking for something" said Irma

"So what do we do now?" asked Cornelia

"We should look around to see if there are any survivors" said Hay Lin

**Okay so the girls find 5 survivors and Sakura stays for 4 days on Earth **

"Where is Sakura?" Asked Sasuke

"I don't know I haven't seen her for almost a week" said TenTen

"Where is she" Sasuke said to himself

Kakashi sensei walks up to them

"Tsunade just told me that if Sakura doesn't start doing missions in 2 days she will no longer be a ninja" said Kakashi

"Man I have to get back to Konoha" I said to myself

"Sakura, I heard that you have to take summer school" said Taranee

"Yeah, if I don't improve my grades, but SITCH is getting in the way" I said

"I'll help you" said Taranee

"Thanks but I'm going to be away for sometime" I Said

"Where are you going?" asked Taranee

"I can't tell you" I said

"Ok but how long are you going to be away and are you going to make it if Nerissa comes back" asked Taranee

"Yeah don't worry just tell me when she attacks and I'll be there" I said

Sakura goes back to Konoha through a portal made by the Heart of Candricord and went back to Konoha

--

"SAKURA!" yelled Naruto

"What do you want?" I asked

"Where have you been, why did you take so long?" asked Naruto

"Lets just say I had some problems to deal with." I said

"Kakashi said that if you don't start doing missions soon you won't be a ninja anymore" Said Naruto

I clenched my fists, I was so angry, Nerissa is ruining my life

"WHAT MORE DO YOU HAVE FOR ME!?" I yelled

"Whoa what are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"Just forget it" she said and marched off to her house

--

"Sasuke! Sakura is back" said Naruto; he had run to Sasuke's house to tell him

"Really where is she!" said Sasuke with excitement in his voice

"Well I don't know because she yelled something and went somewhere" said Naruto

"Oh okay then" Sasuke said with a little sadness in his voice "Why is she disappearing like this" he said to himself

--

"Hey where were you?" asked TenTen

"I was _somewhere_" I said

Sakura was with Hinata and TenTen

"Sasuke asked for you while you were gone" said TenTen with a smile

I felt myself blush "Really?"

"Yeah but I wonder why, he never looked like he was into you" said TenTen

That statement made me sad

"I'm sorry Sakura, some things just come out of my mind even if I don't mean it" said TenTen

"Its okay, I know that he doesn't like me, and it is useless to hope for him to like me" I said

Then the heart of Candricord started to glow

"Hey your necklace is glowing" said Hinata

"Wait, IT CAN'T BE HOW COULD SHE BE HERE?" I yelled

Hinata and TenTen looked at each other wondering what was going on

"I have to go again, sorry" I said standing up, I probably looked angry because Hinata and TenTen looked scared

--

"Taranee tell every one that Nerissa is back" I said, I was talking to Taranee through the telepathy

"OK we'll all meet at the school basketball ground" said Taranee

Sakura ran to the school's basketball ground waiting for every one else

When every one got there I held out the heart of Candricord and said "Guardians unite!"

They all transformed into the fairy-witch like look

"Nerissa is at another dimension" I said

She opened the portal and they all flew in it, in less than a minute they were in Konoha

"What is this place?" asked Cornelia

"Its called Konoha" I said

"So you showed up" said Nerissa

"NERISSA!" I said

"So what should I do to your village, maybe I could burn it down to ashes" she said with an evil smile, she was so old and kind of looked scaly but she was powerful

"Oh and don't worry about you boyfriend I took care of him" she said

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE?" I said full of anger

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto running to me

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked him

"I don't know, he went missing" said Naruto

"NERISSA!"I yelled and tried to use my quintessence against her but for some reason I couldn't use it

"You looked surprised, I'll tell you what happened… look around you, and do you see any electronics?" she said

"Quintessence mean electricity and there is no electricity in Konoha so it should be fun destroying you" she said

"Who is this crazy old hag?" asked Naruto

"Just get out of here and tell the village to get away of the area" I said

"But why, what about-"

"JUST DO IT" I yelled before he could finished and he ran off

"She's not exactly alone" said Hay Lin

"We'll help her and you won't even be able to touch her or the heart" said Irma

Every one blasted her with all their elements and she was hard to even get a scratch on her

"I have other business to take care of like finding the heart of Konoha" said Nerissa, she moved her wand and stepped through a portal in an instant she was gone

"There's a heart of Konoha?" I asked myself

"We have to go Sakura" said Cornelia

"Yeah, it's probably late on Earth" said Taranee

"Okay bye guys" I said while opening a portal

--

"Who was that old lady?" Asked Naruto

"Just an old crazy lady like you said" I said "But I think she has Sasuke" I told Naruto

"So what are we going to do" asked Naruto

"Well I think we should wait to see if Sasuke shows up, she could have been lying, if he doesn't in 3 days I'm going to search for him" I said

"Who were those girls with you?" asked Naruto

"They were friends" I said

"Well how come I've never seen them" said NAruto

"Seen what" I asked just to confuse him

"Your friends" he said

"What friends?" I said

"Forget it" said Naruto; he gave up on the subject

Sasuke ran towards us

"Sasuke-kun I thought that Nerissa had took you" I said

"So that's what her name was, yeah she kidnapped me but I ran away" said Sasuke "wait how do you know her?"

"I can't tell you" I said

"Why won't she say anything, lately she's being so mysterious? I want the old Sakura back, the one I love. I have to figure out what she is doing and if she loves me back. Wait what if she's working for Orochimaru or the Akautski. "he said to himself but tried to shake off the last thought.

The rest of the day Sasuke kept a close eye on Sakura, he was suspicious of her being help to some bad guy

--

"Where is Sakura Haruno?" asked Ms. Pettor

"Umm…she's at the hospital" said Cornelia she was good at lying


	3. Chapter 3

"Really, why?" Ms.Pettor asked, she sounded worried

"She has an appendix thing" Hay Lin lied

"Oh, well I'll send her the homework with you girls" the teacher said

--(Sasuke's POV)

Sakura had been acting normal today except whenever anyone would ask her where she went or why.

"I have to go"Sakura said I followed her, before she left she had an angry look

--

(sakura's POV)

"I have to go" I said to the other girls

I had to go for a SITCH lesson from Hay Lin's grandma but I didn't want to go because I know Ms. Pettor probably left homework for me to do

I know that Sasuke was following me. Was he worried? The tougth made me blush.

_Hey focus! You can't let Sasuke follow you otherwise he'll see everything about you being part of SITCH_

'you're right' I said to my inner self have to think of a distraction, but what?

Sasuke isn't like NAruto who falls for every lie someone tells him

--

(Sasuke's POV)

Sakura was just walkin' but I noticed that she slightly turned her head facing where I was. Did she know that I was following? She was quiet but after 15min she started to sing

"I know what you're trying to do

Make me fall for you

Oh why

I'd like you to leave

And leave me alone

Everywhere I go,

You'll always be there,

Try to give you hints to leave

(But it's like it came of the other ear)

I don't care what you do

I don't care about you

I don't care get a clue

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense

You don't make any sense

It's all at your expense

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

Why have you done this to me

(You know I'm ready)

Oh why

I've been nice so far

But I can't take it anymore

Time passes by

And you wonder why

I'm not gonna lie

You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do

I don't care about you

I don't care get a clue

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense

You don't make any sense

It's all at your expense

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You heard what I said

I said I don't really like you

Time passes by

And you wonder why

I'm not gonna lie

You mean nothin' to me

I don't care what you do

I don't care about you

I don't care get a clue

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense

You don't make any sense

It's all at your expense

Cause I don't really like you, I don't really like you

I said I don't really like you" she sang. She had a beautiful voice

What did she mean by it, was that how she felt about me?

(Sakura's POV)

I started singing because I remembered that in 2 weeks my band had a gig. I noticed that Sasuke looked bothered about what I sang

'Was it my imagination? I probably was

I got it! I'll use that power that Taranee taught me last week!

--

(Sasuke's POV)

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Yelled Tsunade (actually was Sakura)

Man! I could've found out what was wrong with her!

I have to leave this 'till I can

--

'Did he leave already?' She thougth. Then she saw sasuke run off

"Yes It worked!" she said out loud

--(Sasuke's POV)—

"Wait since when has Tsunade called out to someone? She usually sends Junin for us" he said to himself

He ran to where Sakura was but she was gone

-- (At earth (Sakura's POV))—

"You're late" said Grandma Lin

Everyone looked me

"I had to get rid of someone following me" O\I said

"You mean a stalker?" Irma said

Everyone looked at her

"What?" she said

"Since you are late after your training you have to clean my restaurant" said Grandma Lin

"Man!" I yelled

"Ha-Ha" Cornelia bragged

I gave her a cold look and she looked scared. How come everyone gets scared when I give them a cold stare?

"Hey who was that boy who called out your name when we were fighting in that other dimension?" asked Hay Lin

"His Name is Naruto Uzumaki; he's a friend of mine and were both ninja" I said

"NO WAY!" They all said even Grandma Lin

"How come you never told us" asked Irma

"Nobody asked" I said

"True" said Taranee

**ssorry its too short and that it took too long to write.its b/c i had a hard time in school w/ the constitution test and all that stuff**

**so... yeah**

**I think next chap is gonna be awesom**


	4. he's back

Good song: Crank dat

"Wow, I knew you were different being Japanese and all but I never knew that about you, that's why you're not as beautiful as me" said Cornelia throwing her long blonde hair back

"Whatever" we all said at the same time

"Well it's true!" She said

"Hey, I forgot to tell you guys that I bought cell phones for all of us!" Irma yelled out

"Wow, I get a cell phone. My parents didn't want to buy me one" said Taranee

"Hey aren't we supposed to meet Caleb in 30minutes at the movies?" asked Cornelia

"Aww you miss your boyfriend already?" Me and Hay Lin said

Cornelia just blushed

"Whatever let's just go" Cornelia said, rushing to the door

"I have to stay here and clean" I said with a frown

"Well come and pick up you celli tomorrow" Irma said

"Ok, I'll stop by your house before I leave to Konoha Tomorrow" I replied

"You're leaving AGAIN!?" asked Hay Lin

"Well I have to, if I don't I wont be a ninja anymore" I said

"Are there any cute guys there?" Irma asked

Everyone stared at her

"What? I'm still the only one who doesn't have a guy" she replied

"Yeah, there is a cute guy there and you're not the only one without a date" I told her

"Oh yeah! I forgot, but that's better cause we're livin the free life!" Irma said and talked like if she was part of a commercial

"Then why are you looking for a guy?" Cornelia said

"Maybe because I want a boyfriend" Irma said angrily at Cornelia

"Stop fighting already, Cornelia, Irma let's just go to the movies with Caleb" Hay Lin said separating them because they were just about ready to start a fight

"Well I don't think you'll ever get a boyfriend especially not with your looks" Cornelia teased and then smirked

Irma blasted Cornelia with a large amount of water.

"That was a very expensive outfit!" she said and ran with her fists aiming at Irma's face

This time I interfered, they could get serious if they got each other really pissed off

"Sakura let me go, she just ruined my designer clothing!" she protested as I held her away from Irma. Irma was starting to go after Cornelia but Hay Lin grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Save the fighting for Nerissa and her monsters" I said

"Fine" they both said

"You guys are lucky I didn't bring my Kunai pouch" I said

"You have REAL kunai" Hay Lin and Taranee while they were letting go of Irma asked

"Yeah if you want I'll show it to you when I come back here" I said

"Can we come visit you sometime?" asked Cornelia "Sometimes there's nothing to do and maybe there's something to do over there"

"Well you can come on a Saturday, unless I have a mission" I told them

"Ok, we'll see you this Saturday, right now we have to see Caleb" said Taranee

"See you guys then" I said as I waved to them. Then I made my way to Grandma Lin's Restaurant. I had a lot of work to do since the floor and the tables had a mess piled on top.

"You better get started" A voice said from behind me

"No wonder you barely have costumers" I said looking at Grandma Lin

She just laughed at what I had said. I started to pick up all the trash which took about 2hours. Then she started to wipe the tables clean and sweeping. 4 hours later she was done but then Blunk came hoping in with mud all over his feet

"Blunk found mud!" Blunk said excitedly

"And I just cleaned here! GET OUT!!" I yelled and chased him swinging the broom at him various times until I got tired

"We meet again" someone said with an evil voice

"Phobos! Didn't me and the girls put you in a Meridian prison" I said/asked

"Yes but I figured that I didn't want to be there and Nerissa helped me" he said

"I told you not to mention my name" Nerissa said from behind him

"Well I can't take it back now" said Phobos

"Fine, just hurry up and capture her!" said Nerissa

"Why should I do what you tell me to, I'm too beautiful" said Phobos

"Yes and you will still be that way when she turn you into a meridian mud slug" I said sarcastically

"SHUT UP, ANYWAYS WHO TOLD YOU TO GET IN _OUR_ CONVERSATION!" said the angry Nerissa with a very cold glare that sent a chill down my spine

"I never knew you LIKED old ladies, exactly how old are you?" I said

"I am only 20yrs old"

'More like 50' I thought

Phobos raised his hand as if to show something and his monsters ran after me. I tried to get them at least knocked out but it was hard since I didn't have the heart of candricord. I kicked a monster on the stomach and he went rolling, seriously I should have brought my kunai, I can't do jutsus because there is no chakra on Earth (yes I know that there is but that one is just mental). Then Out of nowhere another monster appeared(which by the way I had already knocked out the monsters and am so tired), he kicked me so hard it made me fly across the room and hit me head on the wall. And I guess I must have fainted because I don't remember what happens after I hit the wall

(Sasuke's POV)

I was searching for Sakura, but she wasn't any where, so I decided to see her house I can't believe I didn't think about it until now. Maybe it's because I'm really freaked about how she's been acting, there's something going on with her.

All of a sudden I felt paranoid like if something bad is going to happen or something bad is happening.

I hurried to Sakura's house. I knock, she doesn't answer. I knock again, and same response so I kick the door to open it.

Inside the house is pink all over.

'Where are her parents?'

There was a light coming from a room. I went to it quietly and slowly opened the door

It was coming from the necklace Sakura was wearing

I walked over and picked it up it then made a blue circle thing on the wall (it was a portal but Sasuke doesn't know)

I felt that I was being sucked in, and I was!

I shut my eyes, it was an instinct. When I opened my eyes I was in a different place.

And Sakura was there, she was in a net like sack it was obvious that she was unconscious. Some kinds of creatures were carrying her in that sack.

"Hurry up before she regains consciousness, plus I have to get my beauty sleep" said the guy with a read dress and blonde hair (its Phobos)

'what the hell are they doing with Sakura?'

The dudes that were there left. I can't believe I just lost Sakura, and I didn't do anything!

Someone comes in the room

I turn around and see this old lady with blue hair and an aqua kimono

"Who are you? What are you doing"

(Grandma Lin's POV)

He was surprised, but I noticed the sad look on his face

"Who are you I said, and where is Sakura she's supposed to be cleaning" I said

"You know Sakura?" He said

"Yes she works for me" I told him

"So that's where she has been" He said to himself

"How do you know her? Are you from The Leaf Village like Sakura?" I asked him

"Yeah, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I just saw Sakura get taken away from these things" He said

"Oh No! I have to call the girls" I said and ran to the phone

**okay I'm skipping to when the girls are already there**

(sasuke's POV)

"Oh My God! I can't believe they kidnapped her and destroyed half of your restaurant" said Hay Lin

"Hay Lin Focus, it now means that the bad guys have the heart of Candricord" said Taranee

"What's the Heart of Candricord?" I asked

"It's a really powerful thing, all of our 3 worlds depend on it being in safe hands" said Grandma Lin

"What do you mean our 3 worlds?" I asked

"well no point in teliing you since you're going to forget" said Grandma Lin

"And how do you know that?" I asked

"Because…"


	5. release sry i kno itz krappy

Sorry about no updating for sooooooo long. My computer stopped working and then deleted all the files of SITCH, when I was half way done I got grounded, then I kept getting grounded as soon as I wasn't grounded L0Lz

_____________________________________________________

Sakura was thrown into a dark cell. The place was heavily guarded.

"Well I guess my best hope is to wait for some one to rescue me" Sakura said to herself.

----With the other girls---

"How are we going to rescue Sakura?" asked a very concerned Hay Lin.

"I have an idea! Why don't we use the thing to make a portal on the other side where Sakura is and just get her out" Said Cornelia

"But we don't know where she is" pointed out Irma.

"But we can also use the heart to do that" replied the oh-so-smart Tarrany

(Zomg from the long time I haven't written this I forgot most of the things lolz)

"OKz lets do that then" said Hay Lin

They carried out their plan and it worked! It was easier than taking candy from a baby.

"You guys are great thanks for saving me!" Sakura thanked them

"We just couldn't leave you there plus we needed you" replied Irma giving Sakura a hug.

"Hey guys I've been thinking that maybe I should tell the Hokage about what's going on maybe that way I wont have to juggle a lot" They all agreed it would be for the best.

So that night she went to Konoha

Yes that was Short ass hell and I know but im running out of ideas so any suggestions would be nice.


	6. THE REVELATiON

AN: iKNW i HAVENt WRiTEN iN SO LONG SO SORRY, i HAVE BEEN HAViNq SO MANY PROBLEMS LATELY, ANYWAYS iM BACK AND WRiTiNG.

* * *

So many things were going through Sakura's mind. What was Tsunade going to say? What if she's banished? What would Sasuke think of her if he found out?

'I have to do this...' she thought

She didn't realize that she had gotten to the hokage's building. With a heavy sigh she made her way up to Tsunade's office. She felt more assured since the girls were with her but they hadnt said one thing which made her nervous. She knocked on the door

"Who is it? Do you have sake?" Tsunade yelled. All of the girls sweat dropped.

"Its me Sakura"

"come in"

They all entered into the large room. The window was broken, probably caused by Tsunade's anger.

"What can i help you with?" Tsunade asked eyeing the other girls

"-sigh-we came to tell you about something i've been hiding from everyone..."Sakura said. she couldn't look at Tsunade. Irma could tell it really bothered her and wondered about the womam

"and just what is this secret"

Sakura looked at the girls, they nodded in responce

They transformed into their guardian form. Cornelia started off with the story

"There is another world called kandrakar, it's in alot of danger."she stated

"The only way to save them is for 5 people to posses a power to protect the people from the bad.." continued Irma

"My grandmother used to be one of those guardians, when we all went to her house the necklace chose us to use its power to protect kandrakar, Sakura was chosen as the leader, we come from Earth " Finished Hay Lin

Tsunade closed her eyes to process everything she heard

"But if this is what happened, how did you end up in Earth?" Tsunade asked Sakura

"When we were on a mission i wandered off into the forest , i tripped on something and found myself lost in a city on earth" Sakura explained

"I see. Well seing as you all are protecting this other world im supposing you have enemies after you am i right? Tsunade stated. Sakura nodded

Tsunade briefly closed her eyes again.

"As kunoichi you protect your home, bringing any more threat isn't necessary the village is already vulnurable to attacks from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, im sorry but you will have to remain away until i see it's safe to have you here, from now you will be a missing ninja until you have returned"Tsunade said

Sakura felt her Heart sink. It hurt having to leave her friends behind, sure she had gone away but no more than two weeks but now she has to leave for a very long tim and she will be considered a missing ninja. What will Sasuke think of her? What will every one think about her? Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Sakura left saying nothing.

When they were out of the building Irma gave Sakura a hug, She didn't like to see her friends like that.

"Thanks, im going to go pack my stuff you guys can go around the village" Sakura said

* * *

HOPE THiS iS GOOD AND AGAiN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAiT


	7. Chapter 7 Finally

Sorry for taking this long to update

Anyway I was really busy with school work and my internet was canceled for like a year so I'm very sorry..

Heres a new chapter.

_**...**_

Finally. After all five years. We defeated the evil and brought peace to the world. I don't know what will happen if I go back to Konoha. I don't know what Tsunade has told every one in the village but I'm scared. What will my team think of me? Do they even want me back? What if every one changed..?

Her last thought was Sasuke. She longed to see him since she left the village. He was her inspiration to keep going through the fights and the pain. Cornelia,Taranee, and Hay Lin died during the last battle, She still wasn't over it. Irma and her became closer than ever . They were like sisters . Irma knew how much Sakura wanted to go back to her home so she proposed they go back and live there even though Sakura told her it could be hard.

They had no good-byes to say other than to Hay Lin's grandmother who had helped them so much they didn't know how to repay her.

_**...Sasuke...**_

Sasuke became more cold than he ever was. With Sakura the team was useless. Naruto kept complaining, Kakashi didn't seem interested in their training, and Sasuke was in a pain that he would never admit. The memory of when Tsunade told them the reason Sakura was never seen again kept haunting.

-_flashback_-

"im more than sure you all have noticed your team mate Sakura has been missing for several days" Tsunade began

"OBAA-CHAN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED STOP WASTING TIME AND TELL US"Naruto yelled out from impatience.

"shut the hell up and let me talk or you won't know what happened!" Tsunade's temper flared out.

Instantly the blonde stopped but not without making faces. Sasuke was wearing a mask of a disconcerning face but he was feeling completely the opposite. Kakashi had already been informed but was worrying how his unpredictable students would respond.

Tsunade continued

"As of this point Sakura is a missing ninja. She left on a search of power as she felt she she was unsuited in this village. You all know leaving the village like that is forbidden so I had no choice but label as missing ninja" she finished off with a sigh.

_**...end flashback,...**_

Sasuke clinched his fists at the memory. He felt he was responsible. Since they became teammates he called her annoying and weak. She wasn't annoying he just hated that he felt something for her but couldn't do anything as he feared his brother, Itachi, would harm her. He sighed and continued on with his day, not knowing that it was going to be a lot of drama

...

Im not sure if this is long or short because I wrote it on my phone since I had free time but my laptop is broken

Anyways hope you like this chapter ill update soon not like last time.:)


	8. Im Back

Hehe.. Long wait yes?

·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°

Sakura and Irma were reaching the Konoha gate. It was their second day traveling since they were transported between Suna and Konoha. She felt a wave of joy. Nothing changed! Nobody recognized her since her appearance changed. She wore a black shirt that was bigger than her size and reached mid-thigh with white leggings and black ninja sandals. her hair flowed down to her waist, lighter pink, and side swept bangs(fringe). Irma had on skinny jeans with a blue spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair wad only to mid-back since she didn't like it long and had the same hairstyle.

"so like what do we do now" Irma asked as they went into the village.

"we have to go see-uff!" she fell to the ground.

"omigosh are you ok?" a male voice spoke. He stretched out a hand which she gladly took.

"I'm fine are..." Her eyes widened, it was Naruto!

"I'm fine babe though not as fine as you" he said with a wink. "By the way I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage, who are you guys?"

"you mean you don't remember?" Sakura elbow nudged Irma and gave a firm look that said _why did you say that? _

Sakura quickly came up with a lie "we met before like a few years ago. We were here on a mission."

"I don't believe you"

They got nervous. "w-why not?" Sakura asked.

"I would have remembered those beautiful turquoise eyes." He winked again. Sakura had to resist a face palm. _Wait. Turquoise? My contacts! This is great, I can pretend to be someone else._

"Nice taking to you but we gotta talk to your Hokage."

-hokage's office-

"come in."

Sakura and Irma walked in.

"How may I help you?" She politely asked. Tsunade hadn't changed at all, thanks to her jutsu ofcourse.

"Ive come back" Sakura stated.

Tsunade looked at her for a while before finally recognizing her.

"Sakura! I was starting to believe you weren't coming back, thank goodness you did, however we have some things to discuss. Please sit down both of you."

Sakura looked at Irma nervously, Irma smiled to comfort her.

"As youu know I had to make an excuse for your disappearance. First we said you left to Orochimaru for power, every one eventually believed this. First year Naruto, Ino, and sasuke were on my ass asking for rescue missions. Third year i had no choice but to declare you dead. Everyone was gettingvsuspicios because no one saw you in Otogakure"

Sakura cried. _Everone thinks im dead?_


End file.
